Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll
by leftyguitar
Summary: After a night out, Danny and Lindsay are rudely awakened to find a case has come to them. Major DL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: NY. Also, rated M for a reason, includes sex & drug references so if that kind of thing bothers you, don't read it. **

**Spoilers: Run Silent, Run Deep, post Charge of the Post. Also helps if you read my last two stories. **

**Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll**

Danny sat in the dark, smokey club and ordered another round of drinks for himself and Montana. "You want anything, Dylan? It must be a least a million degrees up on stage."

"Thanks. I'll just have a Pepsi." Dylan's band was between sets, so he went to join his friends for a drink. He had invited them to listen to his band a few days earlier, because he thought it would do Danny some good to get out a night. His friend had barely left his apartment since his brother's funeral.

"You sure that's all you want?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I can't play for shit when I'm drunk. Besides, someone's got to drive you guys home." Dylan never drank when he had a gig. "You two having a good time?"

"Defiantly. Your band rocks. Thanks for inviting us." Montana answered.

"Yeah, you're one of the best guitarists I've ever seen." Danny slurred. Unlike, Dylan, he had been drinking quite a bit. Danny knew he would be sorry the next day, especially considering he was supposed to be at work in the morning. He was a little tipsy, but not quite drunk.

Their drinks arrived, and they continued to chat for a little while. Soon the band's lead singer, Chad, interrupted them.

"Dude, we've got be onstage in a few minutes."

"Damn it. Lost track of time." Dylan turned to his friends. "Guess I'll see you later." He went with his bandmate to play the last set. Their band, Dragonfly, played a heavy brand of blues/rock. Dylan was lead guitarist and backup vocalist. The band played few songs when Dylan decided to take a long solo, much to the annoyance of Chad.

The crowd loved it. Dylan was a brilliant guitarist, with a style somewhere between Jimmy Hendrix and Stevie Ray Vaughan. Dylan had always been into art and music, and he was very talented at both.

Danny and Montana were also impressed with the kid's skills. He had already made them listen to a demo, which was pat of reason they came. But not the whole reason. While Dylan was on stage, the two talked about their own relationship.

"It's not like it's a big secret anymore," Danny said "But we still have be careful at work. I don't want this to affect that relationship. It could get kind of awkward on the outside chance this doesn't work out."

"Good point. Besides, it goes with what Mac said when he found out." Montana leaned over and kissed him. The next thing Danny knew, her tongue was in his mouth. A few long seconds later, they broke apart for air.

"Wow. That could make it distracting at work even if does work out." Danny teased.

A couple of hours later, the set ended. Dylan hunted down the club owner to collect the band's check. The guy happily handed if over and invited him to play again next week. Dylan agreed and said he'd call him to talk the next day. Then he helped load most of Dragonfly's equipment into Ernest's, the drummer's, truck. Then he went take Montana and Danny home in his car. "Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment, Lindsay?"

"No. Think I'll save you trip since you live in the same building anyway."

"Okay." He called his dog, Captain Jack, over to the car.

"That's your dog?" Danny said, surprised. Jack was a purebred Shetland Sheepdog. "Pictured you to have a big mutt, or at least something more than a foot and a half tall."

Dylan shrugged "He was mother's dog. I took care of him when she died. Anything bigger wouldn't fit in my apartment, anyway."

They all got in the car and Dylan drove them to his building. He wished them a good night, grabbed his old Telecaster and whistled to his dog. Dylan went into his apartment and Danny went into his, along with Montana.

As soon as they got in the door Montana kissed him again. He moaned as she started to unbutton his shirt. _Holy shit! This is really gonna happen tonight! _"You sure you want do this? 'Cause I ain't gonna be able to top if you change your mind." She responded by slipping her hand down his pants.

Danny pulled them off, along with his boxers. He removed his shirt and helped Montana get rid of her cloths. She pulled him close.

"Not here. Bedroom." Danny led the way down the hall. He opened the door and they went in. "Hang on second."

"Danny..," moaned Lindsay. He took off his glasses and grabbed a condom. Then Danny put it on and pinned Montana on the bed. A few seconds later he thrust in.

About an hour later, they were sleeping on bed when a loud knock sounded through the apartment.

"What the hell is that?" Montana muttered sluggishly. The next thud woke Danny up,

"Who the fuck is that?" He pulled his boxers and an old T-shirt. While he grabbed his glasses and his gun, Montana put on another one of his shirts. Whoever it was continued to pound on the door. "I'll be out in second!" he hollered.

He walked over to the door and to one side of it with his gun ready. Montana stood a few yards away. Danny slowly opened the door.

"You gonna shoot me, Messer?" Flack stood outside, in the brightly lit hallway. Danny blinked to make sure he was see this correctly.

"You're either 3 hours early to carpool, or I need to reset my alarm clock."

Flack didn't return his smile. "Kid either jumped or was pushed off the roof maybe an hour ago. Did either of you hear anything?"

"No, not really. Danny and were umm… other engaged."

Flack rolled his eyes.

"Damn." muttered Danny. "Guess we're going to work a little early this morning."

**A/N: This chapter's a little short but I'll update tomorrow night. As always, please read & review. As I said earlier, Thanks a lot everyone, especially chile peppers **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: New York. Doing this for fun, not profit.**

**Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll**

Lindsay and Danny got dressed quickly, and went out into the hall, nearly tripping over Danny's coal black cat on the way out. "Don't let him follow you out. Last time Lucky escaped I couldn't catch him for almost three." shouted Danny as they hurried by.

Lindsay nodded as she found her clothes. Danny put on an old pair of jeans and grabbed his kit. Then he went outside to find Mac waiting for them. Lindsay was ready a few seconds later.

"Morning, Mac." Danny greeted his boss. "You want a cup of coffee or something?"

"No thanks." Mac answered. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mac." Danny said, "We've got a scene to process."

"Flack went to talk to some of neighbors, to see if they heard anymore than you did." Mac led the way out to the body. Sid was already waiting for them. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other in shock.

"You recognize this kid?" Mac was surprised.

"Yes, That's the lead singer from Dylan's band. We just him alive a few hours ago." Lindsay told him.

"Either of you get a name?"

Danny answered, "I think its Chad. You'd be better off to ask Dylan. He should be on the first floor, apartment 9."

"I'll have Flack bring him out to us." Mac pulled out his cell phone as Danny started taking pictures. Sid also examined the body.

"Your vic has a crushed skull and a broken neck. Probably fell from someplace really high. I'll be able to tell you more at the post."

"That makes the roof our most likely primary crime scene" Lindsay noted.

"And that's where Flack and Dylan will meet us." Mac had just gotten off the phone.

Flack listened to Mac's instructions over the phone. _Wonder what they want with Dylan. _He headed down to Dylan's apartment. He could here someone typing inside. Flack knocked loudly on the door. A small dog barked inside. Someone came to the door a few seconds later.

Dylan blinked up at him in surprise. "Flack, don't take this the wrong way, but it's like four in the morning. What the hell are you doing here?"

The dog, which looked a bit like Lassie, only smaller, tried to run outside and lick Flack to death. Dylan caught it and put the dog back in the apartment. He stepped outside and closed the door.

"Someone found a kid dead on the sidewalk outside. Danny said that you know who it is. They're waiting for us on the roof."

"Why on the roof?" That made no sense to Dylan.

"Because that's where the kid fell from."

They went down the hall and up the elevator in silence. Dylan hoped Danny was mistaken. If Messer was right, he had just lost someone else close to him. He and Flack went up the last set of stairs and out to the rooftop.

"Danny said the deceased was the lead singer in your band. What's his name?" Mac questioned Dylan.

"Chad Evans" Dylan felt a little sick. He and Chad may not have been best friends, but it hurt to someone.

The roof itself was actually a cool place to hang out. There was sitting area and even a small garden. Many of the tenants, including Dylan, spent a fair amount of time up time up here.

Lindsay was looking around the scene when she found a hypodermic needle near the sitting area. She called over Danny and Mac to show them.

Mac looked at it, and then asked Dylan, "Did your friend ever use drugs?"

"No way. Chad couldn't stand druggies, and besides, do you think I'd let him in band if was?"

"Just asking." Mac believed him. _Someone could have used whatever was in the needle to subdue him._

The CSIs continued to process the area. They found many shoeprints, most of which had come from people just hanging around on the roof. There was even a set of paw prints that were probably from Captain Jack.

Lindsay photographed some scuff marks near the front edge of the roof. Meanwhile, Danny and Mac worked near the sitting area, where it looked like most the struggle had occurred. They found some blood in the area, as well as a heavy, compact radio. "Looks like Chad may have tried to fight his attacker." Mac remarked.

"So this is definitely a homicide."

_Chad stands on the roof. Suddenly, he is attacked from behind. He struggles. Chad manages to grab the radio and hit his attacker with it. This knocks him to the ground. Now angry, the murderer gets up and somehow injects Chad with the needle. Soon, Chad doesn't fight and the murderer drags him off the edge of the roof._

**A/N: sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I had a problem with my computer. I'll try to update again tonight. Please read & review. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapters**

**Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll**

Danny turned to leave with the others when he heard a puppy bark. Startled, he tuned around to find the source of the sound. A skinny, frightened mongrel was looking at him. It was hiding behind a chair. The puppy had apparently been asleep on the other side of the roof while they were processing the scene. Its fur was mostly gray with black splotches on its back as well as a black mask over its eyes. The animal's left ear also looked slightly chewed. His paws also seemed too large for his body, suggesting the little puppy would be a big dog within a few months.

Danny couldn't help feeling sorry for the abandoned animal. He noticed the raccoon-like mask over its and decided to call it Rocky, as in Rocky Raccoon, an old Beatles tune. Danny called Rocky over to see if the dog had evidence on it. The dog whimpered and tried to back away. Danny yelled at it in frustration, "Get your furry ass over here!" to the dog. That got the attention of Lindsay and Mac. It also got the puppy to trot over to him, tail wagging.

He answered the odd looks he got. "I was talking to the dog." Mac and Lindsay hurried over to examine the animal. It snarled at Mac, who backed off immediately.

"Guess he doesn't like me." he remarked. Mac had no desire to let the dog bite him. Meanwhile, Danny noticed a weird substance in the dog's fur. He got a swab for trace. Lindsay looked his paws and realized they were also about the size of a few of the paw prints they found.

"He's also been hanging around our crime scene. We should take him back to the lab with us." Lindsay said. "We also can't just call him 'the dog'."

Danny grinned. "His name's Rocky. I think he used to belong to the killer. Probably forgot about him. Looks like he didn't treat Rocky very well anyway." He also got trace from under the puppy's paws. If they could find where the pup had come from, it might also lead them to their killer.

Rocky rode on Danny's lap as Mac drove them to the lab. "I can't believe you named that mutt. You planning on keeping it or something?"

"Thinking about it." Danny answered, "Rocky could also break this case open. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually." He shrugged.

They reached the lab a few minutes later. Mac decided to have Lindsay run trace again. He and Danny looked at what the evidence they recovered from the scene.

After he tied Rocky up near his desk, Danny took a sample of the blood on the radio and sent it DNA. He stared at the crack down the side. _Someone would have to use a lot of force to damage that radio. Which means our killer may have a damaged skull. _He called Flack and told him to look at hospitals in the area for suspects. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

Mac studied the needle on his desk. He had gotten DNA off the needle end of it, but couldn't even find a fingerprint on the other end. He gave the needle to Lindsay so she could figure out what was in it. As he strolled away to look at more evidence, his phone rang.

Lindsay had not even had time to start figuring out what was in the needle her phone went off as well.

The three of them met down in the morgue. Sid had called them to share his findings. "Chad was dropped on his head. He crushed his skull and broke his neck. Either could have killed him."

"So do you think he was sedated when he fell?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. He didn't appear to have been able to fight the fall. Otherwise he may not have landed on his head." Sid answered him. "I also found the place he was injected. I'm running a tox screen to figure out what the killer used to knock him out."

"I can match that to whatever we have in the needle." Lindsay said.

"Didn't find anything else usual the case. He died by falling off a roof."

After Mac walked away, Danny and Lindsay took a moment to talk. "We never got a chance to talk about last night." Danny began.

"I knew it!" Sid cackled from a few yards away. Danny and Lindsay rolled their eyes and walked away from him.

"I had a great time last night." Lindsay said.

"I need to tell you something important. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before… I think I've really fallen for you, Montana"

"Danny I love you, too. Now we've got work to do. I need the trace from your new friend. And please stop calling me Montana, Cowboy. My name Lindsay."

**A/N: wow** **finished that a lot faster then I thought I would. Guess I'm finally learning to type properly. Anyway I decided where to story is going so I'm planning to put another chapter up tomorrow morning. Please Read & Review Thanks a lot **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapters**

**Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll**

Lindsay sat her desk, examining the dirt Danny had gotten from Rocky's paws. She found tar, gravel and tiny bits of broken glass. It seemed to have come from an alley. The broken glass she found also had traces of morphine on it. It matched what they found in the needle. The stuff Danny had found in his fur also matched. She hurried off to find Mac and Danny.

Danny untied the dog from his desk. After a quick walk, he decided to take a closer look at him. Mac told him to process the dog quickly because he didn't want an animal running around the lab, especially one that sheds. Danny ran his hand through Rocky's fur and felt a few small cut on the dog. He looked at them and found a tiny shard of broken glass in one.

_The killer is trying to fill the needle with a small container of morphine when the dog jumps on him. He drops the container; it hits the dog and breaks. The owner curses at the small animal. _

_Makes sense,_ Danny thought to himself. He just hoped Lindsay could get somewhere with the trace from the dog's paws. He yawned and took the dog with him into the break room to find some coffee and maybe breakfast. He looked at the clock. _Well, maybe lunch. _

Mac looked over all shoe prints they found at the crime scene. He found a few that looked like Chad's. Mac set them aside. He found sneaker prints that looked an awful lot like Dylan's Reeboks. He also found some that had come from Danny's shoes. He still had a few unidentified shoe prints, but when they had suspect he knew which prints to compare. Next, he looked at the paw prints. He only found two different sets of prints. Rocky's paws were slightly larger than Captain Jack's. Mac was pretty sure which dog had had made which prints, but he wanted to double check because he hadn't seen the Sheltie. He only knew Dylan owned a small was because Flack mentioned it in his notes. He went to find Danny and Rocky.

Rocky whined hungrily as Danny rummaged through the fridge. He was looking for something both he and the dog would like. Danny noticed a jar of peanut butter in the back. He found some bread and decided to split a sandwich with Rocky. _Dogs are supposed to love peanut butter. _Danny made a sandwich and gave Rocky half. He ate the other half as he watched his dog lick the roof of his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Rocky seemed to be enjoying it. "That's just mean. He's gonna have to do that for least a half hour to get it all." Montana said.

"Dogs love peanut butter. Besides, what else do we have here to feed him?" Danny pointed out.

"Still makes him look silly in front of everyone."

"Get anywhere with his paws?"

"Found tar, dirt, and tiny bits of broken glass."

"Probably came from an alley not to far from the building." Danny paused and thought a moment. "We should find Mac and Flack and go looking for the place."

"Looking for where?" Mac had just entered the room.

"An alley near the building that our attacker was in."

"Can I borrow Rocky for a minute while you go find Flack?"

"Sure, but what for?" Danny was under the impression Mac didn't like his new friend very much.

"Just need to confirm that his paw prints were on the roof."

"Okay. We'll get Flack and come back here for you and Rocky."

Flack, meanwhile, was questioning Dylan about what happened that night.

"I guess he was at the building looking for me. He knows I like to practice on the roof."

"What were you doing at the time of the murder?"

"I was building a website for a client. I have a small business to supplement my income from the super market. I usually go to school, then work. After that I go home and relax for a few hours before working as a web page designer. I figure I may as well use the new skills I pick up at school to get out of working retail ASAP. I can't stand the store's customers. Stupid people annoy the hell out of me." Dylan answered him. "Did you guys find his parents yet?"

"Yeah. They'll be here in a few hours." Flack saw his Dylan was very upset over the death of his bandmate. "You gonna all right?"

"Guess I'll have to be." Dylan knew Chad wouldn't want him to mope around for too long. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure."

Danny and Lindsay suddenly appeared outside. "What's up?" Flack asked them.

"We have an alley to find."

"In this city? There must be thousands."

"But only one will have evidence of our killer in it." Lindsay reminded him. "And it should be near the crime scene."

The three of them went to go find Mac and begin the hunt.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I meant to post this early but didn't finish because I overslept and then the minor distraction of my brother almost setting the kitchen on fire while cooking lunch didn't help much. Anyway, please read & review thanks a lot **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapters**

**Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll**

They had been wandering through alleys near Danny's apartment for hours now. The sun was beginning to set, and it was slowly starting to rain. "Damn it!" Danny was getting frustrated. "How many dark alleyways are in the area, anyway."

"We'll find it eventually." Lindsay was determined to get this guy.

Mac agreed, "Every one we check is a step closer to finding the murderer."

They all looked down the next narrow passageway. They saw what looked parts of a small glass container. Rocky, who was sitting in the car, began to bark excitedly.

"Shaddup!" Danny hollered at the animal. Rocky did.

"Apparently that dog's bee trained by a native New Yorker." joked Lindsay. She picked up the largest piece of glass and dusted for fingerprints. She found one near the top of the jar.

"This does look like the glass we found on Danny's new puppy and the roof top." Mac tested it for morphine. It came back positive. "This must be the place." They went over every inch of the alley, but all they got were shoe prints and paw prints. The CSIs knew who the paw prints were from, and the shoe prints wouldn't be useful without a suspect to compare them to.

"Hopefully we'll get lucky off the prints. If they had access to morphine, they may be in the system for drug charges." Lindsay figured.

Back at the lab, Danny swore at his computer impatiently.

"You know that could take hours to give us a match." Danny looked up to see an amused Lindsay "Mac told me to tell you we should both go home, as we got no sleep and since I got a match for the glass we found to the glass at the scene, there's not much else we can do here."

"Oh I can think of a few things, Montana."

"Not here, Danny Someone might see us."

"If they haven't figured it out by now…"

To shut Danny up Lindsay leaned over and kissed him. Mac walked in at that exact second. "Come on guys, not here."

"See, he agrees with me."

"There's really not much we can do until the print gives us a suspect. You two ought to go home and get some sleep."

"That's a good idea. I need to get some clothes from my apartment anyway." Lindsay kissed Danny again and left the room.

"I'll be out of here in a minute, boss." Mac went back to his office. Danny was tired, but he wasn't ready to go home just yet. _Defiantly could use some sleep, though. _

He grabbed Rocky and went into the break room. Danny stretched out on the couch and shut his. The dog began to cry. Danny sighed and picked him up. The pair fell asleep within thirty seconds.

Lindsay came back a few hours later. She smiled when she saw Danny and Rocky dozing on the couch. "Hey wake up." Rocky opened his eyes and wagged his tail, but Messer didn't move. The dog seemed to understand her intentions and turned toward Danny. He started licking the CSI. That got Danny up in a hurry.

"Hi, Montana. What's up?"

"Mac called me to say we got a match off the print. Flack is bringing in the suspect now."

"Wonder why he didn't wake me up."

"He said he tried, but your dog made him reconsider." She smiled, "Speaking of which, I got him a present." Lindsay handed over a leash and collar, complete with tags.

"Thanks a lot. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Lindsay helped Danny put the collar on Rocky. Danny clipped the leash on and they walked down to Mac's office. Rocky wagged his tail at Mac and whined.

"Told you he'd get used to you."

"He wouldn't let me near you a few hours ago. Guess he thought you needed sleep."

"Smart dog. So what about that fingerprint?"

"Came back to a David Sullivan. He has been arrested for drug charges before. Also, about ten minutes ago, for assaulting an officer."

"Is Flack all right?

"Says he is. Kid hit him and tried to run. Didn't get too far before Flack caught up with him."

"All ready chasing down his own perps? He must be getting better."

"He should be here any minute."

Flack walked in a few seconds later. A bruise was all ready forming over his eye, but he seemed okay. "Your suspect is waiting for you in the interrogation room."

"You sure you're okay?" Danny asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that!"

"Because we're worried about you."

"I guess you're allowed to then. Just don't let happen again. It's driving me nuts." Mac went into the room with Danny and Lindsay.

"What were you doing on the roof when Chad was killed?" Mac asked.

"I had some drugs I stole from my job the hospital, and a buyer waiting for me. Rocky growled at him.

"Hey, you found my pain in the ass dog. Guy promised me a guard dog and this is what he gives me."

"So the dog belonged to you?"

"Yeah"

"That means you were the one who injected Chad with morphine and through him off the roof." Lindsay said. "Why?"

"Thought he was buying. When he threatened to call the cops, I had to do something."

**A/N: Almost finished! Sorry I took so long to update. I'll try to get the last chapter up around 2:00 AM Eastern Time. Please Read and review Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll**

Danny, Lindsay, Flack, and even Mac sat together at the club as Dylan's band played. Dylan had decided not to find another singer, instead becoming lead vocalist and guitarist. He had seemed a little depressed, but was dealing with his friend's death surprisingly well. Dylan also reluctantly proved he could be an excellent frontman for the band. That night Dylan told them that Dragonfly was completing a battle of the bands type of thing.

Naturally his friends at the lab came to show their support. Mac was actually quite impressed with the band, especially after hearing their cover of "Sunshine of Your Love". Dylan and the bass player sang it as duet, much to the delight of the crowd. The bassist proved herself a brilliant musician and singer.

The CSIs and Flack had a great time that night. As he had last time, when the band wasn't on stage Dylan joined his friends. They were talking loudly about nothing in particular when the bassist walked over to their table.

"Since when do you hang around with cops?" she teased.

"These are friends of mine. That's Danny, Lindsay, Mac, and Flack." He told her, pointing to each of his friends. "Guys, this is Cassie, the best, hottest bass player I've ever met." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Cut it out. We have to go up there and claim our prize from winning the contest soon."

"How do you know we won?"

"Because I do." It turned out she was right.

While they were giving out the prizes, Mac talked to his employees. " I actually had a really good time tonight, but Stella is waiting for me at my apartment. You know, Dylan's band plays a lot better than I thought they would. Anyway, thanks again but I've really got to get going."

" Thanks for coming Mac. I'm glad you came. Guess we'll see you tomorrow morning." Danny said goodbye to his boss.

Flack also left a few minutes later. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other.

"My place again?" Danny asked.

**A/N: Well that's it. A little Smacked as well as D/L this time. Let know what you think. Thanks, **


End file.
